Tres años después
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Desde el día que El vacío se convirtió en La esperanza Syaoran y Meilin tuvieron que volver a china para terminar su entrenamiento; tres años después Sakura volverá a protagonizar una obra de teatro ¿Se acordará de su querido Syaoran?


_**Disclaimer. **__Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece. Pero este mini fic salió todito de mi mente. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

– ¡Te amo! –Gritó antes de invocar _El salto_ y saltar hasta los brazos de Syaoran, él por otro lado la miró sonrojado y abrió los brazos, listo para recibirla.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró abrazando su almohada. Kero flotaba sobre ella y la miraba con la interrogante en el rostro. – ¿Eh?

– ¡Levántate dormilona! ¿Qué estabas soñando?

– ¡Kyaa! –Gritó la pobre chica cayéndose de la cama.

– ¿Qué estabas soñando?

–Yo… pues yo… –Sonrió de nuevo pero ésta vez más ampliamente. –Nada Kero. Ya me voy, hoy vamos a estrenar la obra en el instituto y no quiero llegar tarde. Estoy feliz.

–Es cierto, hoy se estrena el nuevo cuento de Naoko, es en verdad bastante buena. No puedo creer que tengas el protagónico de nuevo. Ah, ya quiero verte, vestida de princesa, y la historia.

–Es cierto, aunque se parece mucho a la que tratamos de presentar hace tres años ésta tiene un final y un contexto completamente diferente, como por ejemplo, la princesa es una brujita increíble y en lugar de morir… _–En lugar de no llegar a tiempo más que para verlo morir… _pensó, _la princesa salva al príncipe y le confiesa su amor, logrando que el reino se vuelva pacífico de nuevo y se vuelve aliado del reino vecino. Es en verdad encantadora… supongo que todo será más interesante ahora que todos saben lo que puedo hacer… _–Ahora que todos saben que puedo hacer magia será más fácil actuar, y puedo usar la magia para la obra.

– ¿Y tus amigos están de acuerdo?

–Completamente. Ellos mismos lo propusieron, incluso Naoko escribió un poco en _el libro _y estoy segura de que vamos a usarlo. Por eso nos presentaremos en la noche.

– ¿Iban a presentarlo antes?

–Sí, a las cinco, pero consiguieron pasar una proyección de los estudiantes de cuarto, entonces pudimos cambiar el horario de la presentación.

–Que bien.

–Yukito vendrá en la tarde a recoger a Touya, por si quieres irte con ellos.

–Bien, entonces prepararé todo para irme.

–De acuerdo.

Sakura se vistió en tiempo record y bajó corriendo a desayunar, después salió corriendo a la escuela para los últimos ajustes de vestuario y tiempos de actuación.

Tomoyo se encargó de arreglarle el vestido a Sakura y luego le acomodó el cabello, ahora le caía un poco largo sobre los hombros por lo que pudo hacer un par de hermosos caireles enmarcándole el rostro. –Hay Sakurita, estoy ansiosa por verte actuar con mis vestuarios.

–Para variar, creo que exageraste.

–No, para nada, ya sabes que yo solo quiero que modeles para mí… eres mi única prima y además pienso que eres muy hermosa, así que me esmero para que tengas siempre lo mejor de lo mejor… y así poderte grabar.

–Tomoyo, tu siempre vas a ser igual. –Dijo Naoko sonriendo. –Sakura, ¿Te… molestaría aprender un par de líneas más? Solo son tres… y media.

–Claro, ¿Las tienes aquí?

–No las apuntamos, le hicimos un último cambio a la historia, cuando la princesa rescata al príncipe él se va al extranjero para pelear una última guerra, entonces pasan los años y ella lo espera. El resto del equipo ya se lo sabe, tú solo déjate guiar. Lo único que tienes que decir es "Aunque pasaran mil años yo seguiré amándote" Vas a dar un par de pasos hacia la gente y pones las manos sobre tu corazón, entonces dices "Y te esperaré siempre, ahí entra el príncipe.

–Hola. –Dijo Yamasaki parándose detrás de Sakura con el disfraz puesto. –Oh, perdón. _Princesa, si eso es cierto entonces vuelve a mis brazos._

–Te giras lentamente… –Indicó Naoko. –Y dices: ¡Estás aquí! No puedo creerlo… Y a partir de ahí improvisas. Sabes hacerlo bastante bien.

–P-pero… Naoko.

–Tranquila, verás que todo saldrá bien. Confiamos en ti.

–Sí.

–Una cosa más. Yamasaki pasará toda la obra enmascarado, hasta el final, se quita la máscara para que tú lo veas. Entonces improvisas.

–Bien. Estoy lista.

–Genial. Tomoyo, tú también vas a participar un poco más.

–Bien. Entonces designaré a alguien para que te filme por mí. No será lo mismo pero no hay problema. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Anunciarás que hay un baile nuevo, haz como que estás corriendo por todo el pueblo, los demás harán el resto, y gritarás para anunciar que la princesa ha elegido a un príncipe para casarse y lo hará público en el baile, el baile es para presentar a los reyes del reino y en eso, el joven paje del príncipe se acercará hacia ti, te tomará una mano y te dirá que es una noticia maravillosa. A partir de ahí…

–Improviso, lo sé.

–Bien, será un éxito.

.

.

–Todos a sus lugares, empezamos en media hora.

Sakura miró la ventana, cómo el sol se ocultaba lentamente y sonrió emocionada.

.

.

– ¡Salto! –Exclamó evitando el ataque de una espada. – ¡Detente por favor, esto no tiene por qué ser así!

– ¡No! –Gritó Rika blandiendo un sable contra Sakura. –Tú mataste al príncipe. Ahora debes pagar.

– ¡No, es verdad que él vive! Yo lo vi, se levantó y me pidió que te dijera…

–Mataste a mi primo, admítelo.

–No, yo no podría matar a quien más… a quien más… –Hiroko, otro chico del salón, tomó un arco y una flecha y le disparó a Sakura (En realidad disparó hacia un lado en caso de que algo fallara pero ella lo hizo bastante bien, usó su bastón para dos cartas al mismo tiempo) gracias a Yue estallaron varias lámparas que estaban de adorno– ¡Escudo, espada! ¡Espera, yo lo amo, no podría haberlo matado porque yo… lo amo!

– ¡Espera! –Gritó Tomoyo entrando a escena, traía un traje entre vestido y armadura medieval y llevaba el cabello recogido. –Lo que la princesa dice es cierto, y tu primo dejó una carta para ti, en caso de que no creyeras.

– ¿Qué? –Rika tomó la carta y se paró yendo hacia el público. El resto se salió del escenario. –Querida prima, –Inició Rika, pero en ese momento la voz cambió dejó de leer y de los altavoces salió la voz de Yamasaki –yo sé que esto es difícil de comprender, y posiblemente no le creeras a la princesa, pero cada palabra que sale de su boca es cierta. Ahora estoy rumbo a otro reino, esta guerra aún no termina y yo volveré pronto, mientras esto sucede tú ocuparás mi lugar mientras vuelvo y en caso de que no lo haga, quiero que sepas que hice un pacto con la princesa. Ahora nuestros reinos serán uno solo.

– ¡Mi querido primo!... obedeceré. Ya verás que sí.

En ese momento Rika se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo fuera de escena.

Sakura volvió a escena pero ésta vez con un vestido idéntico al que había usado tres años atrás. Caminó hacia el público y se llevó las manos al corazón. – Aunque ya pasó mucho tiempo… aunque pasaran mil años yo seguiré amándote. Y te esperaré siempre.

–Princesa… no llore por favor. –Dijo un chico acercándose por atrás de la chica, aquella voz o podía pertenecerle a nadie más. –Nada queda mejor en su rostro que una bella sonrisa. Si está hablando en serio, si es verdad que me esperaría por siempre… entonces, por lo que más quiera… regrese a mí.

– ¿Sabes? A decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí, tú me gustas mucho y… siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí.

–Para mí también… Sakura.

–Syaoran…

–Princesa… ¿Aceptaría ser mi novia?

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

Syaoran supo que Sakura no estaba actuando en ese momento. –Sí… ¿Aceptarías ser mi princesa?

–Pues yo… pues yo… ¡Sí! –Gritó la chica girándose y abrazándolo por el cuello, él la abrazó también y la hizo girar un par de veces en el aire, por lo que ella rió a carcajadas. Syaoran no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír tanto como sus músculos se lo permitieron e ignoró completamente al público al bajarla y besar su frente. – ¡Me encanta!

El telón se cerró y todos aplaudieron. Por otro lado detrás del telón todos comenzaron a mover la escenografía para hacerlo parecer un pueblo.

– ¿Lista? –Dijo Naoko para Tomoyo.

–Sí.

–Ve.

Tomoyo traía un vestido precioso que ella misma había confeccionado y tras arreglarse un par de holanes salió corriendo al escenario en lo que el telón se abría por completo. – ¡Todos, todos, vengan de prisa! – (Has estado increíble Kinomoto. _Murmuró Meilin_)–Ellos han vuelto, la princesa ha regresado, hoy habrá una gran fiesta. –Todos los compañeros se acercaron lentamente como si de verdad llegaran a escuchar. –Rápido todos. Todos en el reino están invitados a la gran fiesta que dará mi ama esta noche, será en el palacio, por fin ha elegido partido… –Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos pro lo que Tomoyo se dirigió al público. –Estaré tan encantada… como su dama de compañía podré confeccionarle un hermoso vestido de novia. –Detrás del telón, Sakura Syaoran y Meilin escuchaban con una enorme gota en la cabeza. –Y uno más para esta noche, pero debo darme prisa, si no, no podré arreglarla bien…

– ¿Y qué hay de usted? –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

–Yo ya tengo mi vestido, pero ahora que los dos reinos serán uno, ella debe verse espectacular, algo digno de esta aventura.

–Ahora que los reinos son uno solo, deberíamos estrechar las relaciones entre ambos palacios… ¿No lo cree?

–Sí. –Tomoyo encaró a Eriol sonriendo ampliamente. – ¿Quién es usted?

–Un simple mago… ayudante del príncipe. ¿Y usted bella dama?

**(Detrás de telón)**

–Siempre fuiste tú ¿Verdad Syaoran?

–Solo cuando no tenía qué hablar.

–Se me hacía extraño, de pronto me parecías más alto y nunca me dejaste ver tus ojos. Pero ahora sé la razón.

–Sí.

– ¿Cómo volviste?

–Mi madre… piensa que la heredera de las cartas Clow… la creadora de las cartas Sakura debe ser entrenada adecuadamente… y me mandó a Japón hasta que ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

–Syaoran, a decir verdad no he avanzado mucho.

–Que bueno. Así pasaré más tiempo contigo… Sakura… ¿De verdad quieres ser mi novia? –Dijo arrodillándose y entregándole una copia exacta de su bastón en una pulsera.

–Sí, claro que sí. –Respondió ella extendiéndole la mano para que le pusieran la pulsera.

** (En el escenario)**

–Dama de la princesa.

–Mi lady, pienso yo que vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos. –Eriol le ofreció un brazo y tras tomarlo Tomoyo, ambos salieron de escena. Las luces se apagaron. Bajaron un telón que tenía de fondo las escaleras de un palacio y todos en parejas se acomodaron para empezar a bailar al ritmo de Tiempo de vals.

El público aplaudió ante la sincronización de los chicos pero aplaudió aún más cuando vieron a Sakura y a Syaoran salir uno de cada lado detrás del escenario e ir a encontrarse justo en el borde del escenario, Touya y Yukito, que estaban mirando aplaudieron también pero al ver que era Syaoran quien bailaba con Sakura, Touya cambió de actitud.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí?

–Vamos, la pequeña Sakura se ve muy feliz.

– ¿Y eso qué? ¿Ya viste con quién está bailando?

–Mira, es Syaoran.

–Yukito…

–Déjala. –Dijo con la voz de Yue. –Está feliz… y eso nos hace felices a nosotros.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Touya pero luego, al ver la sonrisa de Yukito se relajó. –Solo por esta noche.

–No solo hablaba de nosotros. –Dijo señalando hacia arriba. Touya levantó la mirada y vio al imponente Kerberos equilibrado perfectamente sobre el poste de luz y mirando a Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

–Me alegro mucho de que nuestra princesa esté tan feliz. –Dijo Tomoyo desde el escenario y aún del brazo de Eriol, Meilin, Rika y Chiharu caminaban también con ellas y se les unió Yamanashi tomando el brazo de Chiharu.

–Sí, hace mucho no la veía tan contenta. –Coincidió Meilin.

–Eso es porque ahora está con mi primo. –Dijo Rika alardeando. –No puede ser más feliz que a su lado.

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo. –Coincidió Meilin improvisando y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Quieres decir…? –Dijo Chiharu entendiendo a Meilin.

– ¿Que la princesa en verdad se quedará con el príncipe después de todo esto?

–Exactamente, y puede que incluso se casen.

Una vena comenzó a crecer en la frente de Touya. –Tranquilo, solo es una obra. No les creas lo que están diciendo.

–No me molesta el diálogo, mira.

–Princesa. –Dijo Syaoran dejando de bailar y quedando de costado al público.

– ¿Sí, qué pasa?

–Nada… solo quería decirle lo hermosa que se ve… como un árbol de cerezos en flor.

Sakura se sonrojó y el público vio cómo Syaoran besaba a Sakura. Tomoyo y Eriol por su parte hicieron lo suyo; Tomoyo cantando una canción (Jazmín de Tsubasa Chronicles aprovechando el Sakura y Syaoran, pero a partir de "Kokoro kara itashii hito yo" o "Tras el atardecer, de pronto me perdí") y Eriol con su magia, que hizo caer una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura entre otras flores por lo que _La flor _se le unió, llenando no solo el escenario, sino a todo el público, _La ilusión _por otro lado creó un paisaje de estrellas y brillos por todo el lugar y el telón bajó lentamente al ritmo de la canción de Tomoyo.

* * *

**One Shoot.  
**Pero puede que escriba un poco más acerca de ellos, depende de ustedes!

Matta ne

**Atte: 桜**


End file.
